The existing internal combustion engine is known (for example, see Patent Literature 1). The existing internal combustion engine is configured in such a manner that portions are formed in a splittable (separable) manner, the portions supporting a camshaft and a rocker arm shaft by a cylinder head of the internal combustion engine.